Once upon a memory
by Shina90
Summary: Après la guerre, il y a les héros et les perdants, les sauveurs et les victimes, les vivants et les morts, l'avenir et le passé. Mais alors, pourquoi tout se mélange dans leurs têtes ? Recueil de drabbles et one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous ! Voilà une série de petits drabble sur le monde des Hunger Games, après les livres. Ils tournent principalement autour de Gale, mais pas seulement... Donc j'espère que cela vous plaira, chers amis lecteurs, c'est un peu la première fois que je me lance dans une aventure pareille ! _

_A vos yeux, prêts, partez !_

_._

_._

* * *

1. Rêves

Parfois, il rêvait. Il rêvait de revenir avant, avant que Katniss ne lui tourne le dos pour de bon, avant Prim, avant la guerre, avant les souterrains et avant les bombardements. Il rêvait des jours de soleil et de ciel bleu dans la clairière. Il rêvait du monde d'autrefois, si plein de colère et de révolte, et si parfait.

Mais la plupart du temps, il ne faisait que cauchemarder. D'une fille aux cheveux couleur de soleil et aux yeux couleur de ciel. Roulée dans la poussière et les ruines, déchirée, ensanglantée, morte. Souillée.

* * *

2. Regrets

Il y avait un monde, autrefois, où il pouvait laisser errer ses regards sur une petite princesse aux doigts de pianiste, aux cheveux d'or et au rire clair, et se dire que peut-être, peut-être… Et se haïr pour avoir pensé ça, et la haïr de lui avoir inspiré ça, et haïr le Capitole de les avoir séparés avant même qu'il ne puisse l'aimer.

Mais ce monde n'existait plus et ne reviendrait pas. Et il y avait sans doute d'autres princesses blondes dans le nouveau pays qu'il construisait, mais la sienne, il l'avait laissée mourir.

* * *

3. Désespoir

Ce soir, Gale est encore là. Au fond du bar. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il vient, pourquoi il boit. Il pourrait s'en passer, qu'il se dit, mais il revient toujours.

Au début, ça lui fait du bien. L'alcool brûle sa gorge, soulage sa tête fatiguée des pensées trop lourdes qui y tournent en boucle. Il oublie, alors il va mieux.

Et puis après, ça se gâte. Une petite fille aux cheveux blonds passe devant ses yeux, et puis une chasseresse qui lui ressemble tant et qui s'en va sans lui. Ca lui fait mal au cœur et la nuit se met à peser si lourd sur ses épaules.

Mais c'est toujours après qu'il se met à pleurer. Quand il voit au fond du verre la fille de la ville et ses immenses yeux bleus. Vides.

* * *

4. Réputation

Les gens qui ne connaissent pas Gale Hawthorne disent que c'est un héros de guerre. Ils disent que c'est un révolutionnaire, un guerrier, un homme qui a du feu dans les yeux.

Ils disent que c'est un aigle solitaire, qu'il brûle ce qu'il touche, qu'il est fort et courageux, et seul. Ils disent qu'il impressionne même le nouveau président.

Les autres se taisent. Parce que le feu dans les yeux de Gale Hawthorne s'est éteint, parce qu'il est abandonné, et glacé, et brisé. Parce qu'il s'est consumé lui-même, et que maintenant, il n'est plus rien.

* * *

5. Solitude

« - Tu ne m'aimes pas.

- …

- Il n'y a aucune chance que ça arrive, n'est-ce pas ? »

Silence. Il n'y a que le silence qui lui répond. Gale regarde le liquide ambré qui tourne dans son verre. Ce n'est qu'une autre fille. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Non, non, rien.

Il ne lève pas les yeux quand elle rassemble ses affaires, quand elle passe la porte, quand elle s'en va. Il lève son verre. A toutes les merdes que la vie ramène, pense-t-il. A la mort des gens qu'on aime. Aux adieux de ceux qui restent.

Aux petites filles blondes. Aux blondes tout court.

.

.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu jusque là et à bientôt ! Il y a une petite case là pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou détesté..._


	2. Il croyait tout savoir

_Voilà un petit one-shot un peu plus long que les précédents. Pas plus gai je le crains... Le Gale déprimé d'après-guerre me colle à la peau. _

_._

_._

**Il croyait tout savoir**

.

Il croyait tout savoir, tout connaître, tout avoir fait. Il croyait n'avoir de compte à rendre à personne. Il croyait qu'il était fort, qu'il était juste, qu'il était droit. Il croyait aussi que personne n'avait de leçons à lui donner.

Il avançait avec les œillères de celui qui ne se pose pas de questions.

Avant.

Il avait fallu plusieurs coups pour que Gale s'écroule. Lui, le combattant, le révolté. Le soldat. Le héros qu'il est devenu pour le monde au moment-même où il a compris qu'il n'en serait jamais un.

Le premier coup avait été porté par une fille brune aux yeux gris, une fille de la Veine, une fille qui lui ressemblait comme un cerf ressemble à un autre cerf. De la même espèce, qu'ils étaient tous les deux. La fille qu'il avait choisi d'aimer. La même fille qui en avait choisi un autre, elle. Pire, suprême injure, cruauté incroyable, elle lui avait préféré un marchand, un garçon blond absolument banal, un faible, oui, un faible ! Et elle lui avait montré à quel point il était plus fort que lui, ce fils de boulanger. A quel point il savait mieux l'aimer.

Ca avait été un sacré uppercut. Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris : Katniss était aussi violente que lui, et elle ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Elle ne faisait pas mal à moitié.

Il avait encaissé, pourtant. Il s'était accroché, il n'avait pas renoncé. Et il avait encaissé aussi les longs mois de guerre, les entrainements, les morts, les cris. Il avait fui quand il devait fuir, il avait vécu sous terre comme un rat, il avait vu pleurer sa petite sœur, mourir l'enfance de ses frères, vieillir sa mère.

Il avait enduré tout ça. Il avait tenu bon. Et puis…

Une bombe. Il n'avait fallu qu'une seule bombe pour l'atteindre jusqu'à l'âme. Celle qu'il avait construite et que les rebelles avaient lâchée sur des centaines d'enfants et de blessés.

Sur Primrose Everdeen, aussi.

Le goût amer de la trahison et le venin de la honte sont des poisons sans retour. Il avait été sonné. On lui avait menti. On l'avait utilisé, abusé, trahi. Il n'était pas un héros et il ne se battait pas pour la bonne cause, puisque qu'il était aussi criminel que ses ennemis, et que sa cause était aussi inhumaine que la leur. Il n'était qu'un tueur de plus. Pas un libérateur ou même un justicier.

Juste un assassin de plus.

Ce coup-là l'avait précipité les genoux à terre.

Et il avait relevé la tête, un peu, mû par l'instinct de celui qui a trop souvent risqué sa vie et qui a survécu. Hagard et perdu, mais pas encore blessé à mort.

Et alors, la fin.

Il ne l'avait pas vue venir. La fille de la ville. Cette fille de riche, cette sale privilégiée qu'il haïssait, qu'il haïssait tant de ne pas arriver à la détester. Les gens de la ville lui était fatidiques, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Peeta Mellark lui avait volé sa partenaire, Madge Undersee lui avait volé sa vie.

Elle l'a rongé de l'intérieur, avec ses sourires, ses grands yeux bleus, ses cheveux de soleil, et sa peau si blanche. Ses sourires si doux, ses yeux si tendres, ses mains si promptes à se lever vers lui malgré les injures et le mépris. Son courage, finalement, tellement différent du sien, mais tellement vrai et tellement fort, son courage qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Tout ce qu'il n'a pas su voir et comprendre. Le héros qu'elle était –elle, _elle_, pas lui.

Madge Undersee qui n'avait que des mots d'amour pour lui dans le cœur, et qui l'a tué. Qui l'a tué en mourant.

.

.

.

_Voilà voilà ! Un petit commentaire ? Merci à ceux qui reviennent !_

_Shina90_


End file.
